The present invention concerns a seal which is preferably employed to seal off a piston rod that travels in and out of a hydraulic shock absorber. The intent is to prevent the escape of the compressed hydraulic fluid, with low friction between the rod and the seal.
German OS 2 206 771 discloses a seal of this genus. One drawback is that the seal's seat must be manufactured as precise as possible and fit the seal exactly. Another is that tightness at low temperatures can be attained only at considerable tension, which results in unnecessary friction losses.